


Shirts

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna is wearing Kayla's shirt<br/>Kayla is wearing Drew's shirt<br/>Drew ends up wearing Reyna's shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts

As soon as Reyna got to the meeting, she took off her jacket. 

Everyone got silent. "What?" She asked.

"Isn't that Kayla Knowles shirt?" Nico said after an ackward moment.

Reyna looked down sure enough she was wearing Kayla's Camp Half-Blood shirt. Arrows had been drawn on it along with a maple leaf. Yep, definitely Kayla's shirt.

Reyna buried her face in her hands, but not before seeing Will's 'What did you and my little sister do?' face. 

******

"Kayla, isn't that shirt a little too big and short?" Austin asked her as she entered the cabin. 

Shit, she had put on Drew's shirt by mistake when she had woken up that morning.

"Yeah, it not mine." Kayla said.

"Ohhhhh whose is it?" Another Apollo kid, Joey, asked.

"Drew Tanaka's." Kayla smirked.

Joey and Austin stared at her. 

*******

Drew woke up last in the empty Hades Cabin. Last night since Nico was in the infirmary for the night, Reyna had snuck her and Kayla in for some fun.

Drew reached for her shirt only to find a purple shirt. Oh well, it will do.

 

It was a little snug around the boob area but it was okay to wear.

Of course by then no one wanted to ask whose shirt it was.

Maybe because of Reyna threatening to set her dogs on some people. (cough Nico cough) 

Or because some Apollo kids had black eyes.


End file.
